


Wakey Wakey

by glassnikki



Series: Dad!Bucky [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anesthesia, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: You think a supersoldier would be okay with getting his wisdom teeth removed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Dad!Bucky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711957
Kudos: 69





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

“Bucky, you’ve had them for 103 years! I think it is time that you can let them go!” You said plopping you book down on your lap as you watch him slide into bed.

“It’s not gonna happen sweetheart. I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you.” He shrugged out of his shirt and grabbed for the tub of ointment he kept on his nightstand.

“Bucky the doctor really recommends it. Even I have had it done. Little Ava might also have to get them out at some point too.” You shook the sleeping fist that lay between you two.

“They aren’t gonna harm a hair on her precious head.” His hands went to work around his shoulder, smoothing the cream over the scars.

“Bucky! It’s just your wisdom teeth. Do you really hold that special of a connection to them?: You pester him before he rolls onto his stomach, waiting for you to finish the task on his back. Taking the jar from his, your fingers grazed gently over the marred skin

“I just don’t see what the point of it is? Back in my day, no one ever got them out so is it really all that important?”

“Well, you also must have missed the part where the doctor said that it could affect that winning smile of yours.” You pressed a kiss between his shoulders, a signal that you had finished. Quickly he flipped back over, carefully lifting Ava till she laid on his chest.

“Are you two really trying to blackmail into doing this? I’d expect this from Nat, but you Doll.” He cocked his head as he finally looked at you.

“Who do you think gave me the idea?”

“Well it worked, tell the doctor that we will do the procedure.”

* * *

To say that Bucky was a bit nervous as nothing short of an understatement. It started before you had even woken up, Bucky refusing to let go of Ava even as he sat in the dentist chair.

“It's gonna be alright Bucky. I promise that everything is gonna be okay.” your words soothed him as you pushed a lock of his hair back before Ava’s chubby hands could find it.

“Just worried. The last time that I went under, they were trying to fix all of this. Let's just hope that this time it stays.” His fingers rotate the band slipped on your finger, one he put there a few weeks after Ava was brought home.

“You will. However, I don’t think this one is old enough to be assisting or spectating a surgery.” You say lifting Ava from him. “I’m gonna be in the waiting room the whole time. Now give dadda a good kiss Miss Mae.” You kept her close enough so he could press a kiss to her forehead which was quickly being overcome with dark thick locks.

The waiting room felt like almost torture to sit there in the waiting room, especially since Ava was starting to get cranky. Bouncing her on your thigh was working a little, but even you didn’t have the stamina to keep it up.

“Mind if I cut in?” A voice sounded above you and you almost cried out in joy. Steve was standing behind you with extended arms. You stopped bouncing, immediately sounding the cries before Steve grasped her and started rocking.

“I still don’t know how you and Buck do it so well. She senses either of you and she is instantly happy.” You said rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

“Banner seems to think that it's a combination of a slightly higher body temperature and a very steady heartbeat. But we like to think that she just knows who her favorite boys are. And her only boys.” The last part directed at her protective love, causing her to dig her face further into his torso.

“As long as someone has the magic touch with her. Did you hear about Bucky’s teeth?” You say cracking open your book as he sat in the chair next to you.

“Yeah, he was complaining about it yesterday. But I wanna know about this little girl, me and Buck were away on the last mission and he hasn’t given me all the details.” His eyebrow raised in hope that you would spill all the details.

“Luckily there isn’t much to report. Her blood levels are coming in okay, the serum concentration is probably about 30% of what you and Buck have. We’ve kept on with vaccinations since we don’t know what the serum is protecting her from.”

“Anything else you two are keeping from me about this little girl?” He said smiling at her.

“There have been no signs of any abilities, living with you and Buck was enough of living with two supersoldiers for the rest of my life.” You said laughing before your eyes flicked to the Dr. Cho walking towards your pairing. 

“He got out a couple minutes ago and is starting to wake up. You can come back and see him, but he is very out of it with how much anesthetic that we needed to use.” She said waving the two of you back to his room.

He was tucked up to his chin in the soft white blanket, a smirk pressed on his lips as his eyes were pressed shut. You pull the chair up to his beside before resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wakey Wakey sunshine.” You say as you watch his eyes part, the blue a stark contrast to the white. His irises swelled dramatically as he took the sight of you in.

“Are you my guardian angel?” His voice was raspy and filled with his old accent.

“Something like that. How are you feeling Buck?” Your hand traveled down to rest just on his wrist.

“Pretty good now that I feel you here, Dame.” A charming smile tried to slide across his face, but it read more as a stroke which made it hard to keep the giggle contained.

“I gotta ask cause you’re so damn pretty. Do you have a man? Cause if not, I’d love to take you to dinner sometime.” God, he was laying it on thick for you as Steve swung into the room with Ava and all her things packed into her bag.

“Well I do have a wonderful fiance who gave us the most wonderful daughter in the world,” You said settling Ava back down into your lap facing him. It took her only a few moments to realize it was him under the bed.

“Well aren’t you a lucky son of a bitch,” He slurred as he looked at Steve who was doing an even worse of keeping together. Meanwhile, Ava was on the verge of losing it with him not giving her immediate attention. The wobble of her bottom lip was almost heartbreak as she grabbed towards him.

“I think she is really missing her pappa, sweetie.” You directed at him, his eyes lighting up after the few moments it took to connect the dots. Gently, you transfer her over onto his chest as her hand rests softly on his back to keep the IV line as her fingers clutched onto his beard. Regardless of the little winch in his eyes, he pulled almost a full smile for his little girl. 


End file.
